custombarneyfandomcom-20200215-history
The Phantom, traveler for Southwest Airlines
The Phantom,traveler for Southwest Airlines is a custom Barney & Friends home video for Season 3 that was released on December 19, 2016. Plot Edit The Phantom's dream to fly Southwest Airlines will keep the whole family from celebrating grandma's birthday at Once Upon a Restaurant, unless BJ can persuade him to be more open-minded. Cast Edit Barney Cast Edit * The Phantom (Ramin Karimloo) * BJ (Voice: Patty Wirtz / Body: Jeff Brooks) * Baby Bop and BJ's Mom (Voice: Patty Wirtz / Body: Carey Stinson) * Baby Bop and BJ's Dad (Voice: Tom Kenny / Body: Jenny Dempsey) * Baby Bop and BJ's Grandma (Voice: Rhea Perlman / Body: David Voss) * Baby Bop and BJ's Grandpa (Voice: David Kelly / Body: Dao Knight) * Barney (Voice: Bob West / Body: David Joyner) * Greer (Christie Abbott) * Shawn (John David Bennett, II) * Richenza (Alisa Besher) * Antonio (Christian Buenaventura) * Jobic (Macaulay Culkin) * Gordon (Hassan Nicholas) * Min (Pia Manalo) * Lauren (Deanna Mustard) * Theodore (Landon Prairie) * Axel (Casey Rion) * Lenny (Adam Springfield) * Roman (Jordan Wall) * Julie (Susannah Wetzel) * Tyson (Kevin Williamson, Jr.) * Kelly (Rebecca Wilson) Employees at Dallas Love Field Airport Edit * Little Red Riding Hood (Jen Taylor) * Ali Baba (Arthur Holden) * Papa Bear (Josh Martin) * Mama Bear (Maurice Scott) * Baby Bear (Warwick Davis) * Princess (Tracey Gold) Songs Edit # Barney Theme Song # You Might Like Something New # This Is Not My Day # Forgive Me # The Yum, Yum Song # The Waitress Song #Rhapsody in Blue # # # # I Love You Trivia Edit * Barney in Concert's I Love You has the same vocals from "Up We Go!". * After the "Barney Theme Song", when , the music from "A-Counting We Will Go!" (when ) is used, expect it was mixed with a Bob Singleton arrangement. * When , the music from "It's Showtime!" (when ) is used, expect it was mixed with a Bob Singleton arrangement. * When Baby Bop pounds her bowl of spinach salad with his fists and screams "I HATE SPINACH!!!" at a fancy restaurant, the music from "The Treasure of Rainbow Beard" (when Barney yells "Oh, no!" while seeing nothing on the map) is used. * the music from "The tunnel at Detroit Airport" (when ) is used * the music from "" (when ) is used * the music from "" (when ) is used * the music from "" (when ) is used * the music from "" (when ) is used * This video is adapted from the Arthur book, "D.W. the Picky Eater". * Production for this video took place in June 1995. * The preview for this video is announced by Don LaFontaine, and he works at California, U.S. Quotes Edit Quote 1: Edit * (The Phantom and Baby Bop's family at Dallas Love Field Airport) * (the agent brings a boarding pass to The Phantom and his followers) * Baby Bop's Dad: Well. about time we head to the gate. * The Phantom: (removes his mask and wig) This needs to be removed for Security check. (he takes his cape off) Alright, there. (removes his shoes) Those will need searching. (walks through the metal detector) Hey, this isn't a gun! What gate number is the flight departing to San Diego?! * BJ: He's confused. * TSA Agent: Is something wrong? * The Phantom: This is Gate 2. * Baby Bop's Dad: C'mom, Phantom we can head down to the gate. * The Phantom: (looks at his boarding pass) I'm group A position 12!!! (heads to the gate where the airplane is getting ready to board) * Gate Attendant: Have a nice flight. * Baby Bop's Mom: Phantom! * (The Phantom smiles) * (fades to The Phantom and his followers walking down the Jetway and onto the airplane) * Flight Attendant: Hello, welcome aboard * BJ: The Phantom is flying out... then we boarded early. * The Phantom: Alright! I'll be sitting in seat 2C! * Baby Bop's Mom: Southwest has open seating, sir, you may choose to sit there. * Baby Bop's Dad: We're sitting behind you. sir we will depart * (In flight) Categories: Category:Southwest Airlines